guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Broad Head Arrow
I will confirm it is an Elite when I get home and look it up and I am completely positive. But if it isn't, I'll buy Stabber a superior absorption rune. :P --Gares Redstorm 22:28, 6 March 2006 (CST) :That's a princely offer, but my PvE warrior already has one. And my PvP warriors get it from the character creation screen. You're probably right about it being an elite anyway. If it is even half as spammable as Cripshot, I know what kind of ranger I will be playing. — Stabber 22:34, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::It is an elite skill according to CGW --Gares Redstorm 12:30, 7 March 2006 (CST) it's an elite prep, your arrows cause daze on impact 09:04, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Can you point me to the evidence? Because this is one of the half dozen skills in the new lineup that I find actually intriguing, and would like some solid info. — Stabber 09:20, 11 March 2006 (CST) :: Someone used it in the beta, guildwarsguru, I can't be any more specific >< 09:22, 11 March 2006 (CST) :: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=1070572#post1070572 09:25, 11 March 2006 (CST) :::Who thinks this skill will get reworked? Unless the dazed condition it inflicts is short, a couple of secs, you can theoretically shutdown every foe caster on the field. Think a PvP group with 2 or 3 rangers with Broad Head Arrow. And its a preparation too, which you can get more than one daze shot while the prep is on. You could keep the enemy casters basically useless. It'll be very interesting though. --Gares Redstorm 04:11, 18 March 2006 (CST) ::::It is not a preparation and it can't be spammed either (25 energy cost, 20 recharge). Plus you would probably need to cover it with another condition to prevent stripping. When Factions releases we'll have to check how this stacks with Read the Wind. Does the arrow go back to normal arrow speed because the two balance out? Someone just shot this at me from about 80' with a recurve bow (I think) and I actually rofl'd and had time to sit back down and dodge it.-OaS Twins? There are two Huans. One with this skill and the other a Necromancer with Order of Apostacy. Sausaletus Rex 09:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) *Yeah, and I can't seem to find the ranger Huan in the Undercity, only the Necro boss. Is he there? Magua 12:22, 5 May 2006 (BST) ::The ranger huan isn't in Undercity. --Rainith 19:00, 6 May 2006 (CDT) New Location I just capped it in Dragon's Throat, I can provide proof if you need it Point Blank Range I don't (yet) have this skill, but couldn't the innacuracy be avoided simply by closing to point blank range? Run right up to a caster and use this. If so, we should add it to Usage Notes. Arshay Duskbrow 13:26, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :yes it can, but the same could be said every projectile skill in the game. getting closer makes it harder to miss. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:58, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Certainly, but not every projectile skill is a potentially potent elite with a corresponding drawback that can be virtually eliminated by proximity to the target. :) Arshay Duskbrow 18:53, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :actually, that's the definition of projectile; it travles through the air and can be dodged. that's why Lightning Orb is cheap and fast recycle, but Lightning Hammer is expensive and long recycle. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:07, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Getting better This one just keeps getting better. At 15 energy and with the reduced cycle of 15 seconds from the previous balancing this is great fun. Kessel 09:46, 14 September 2006 (CDT) It can never be good — Skuld 09:49, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Come on skuld... this skill sucks? I totally disagree. I will use it even MORE often now... Frvwfr2 15:07, 14 September 2006 (CDT) My RT healer say that this skill is annoying in Fort Aspenwood or AB. -- Cwingnam2000 15:28, 14 September 2006 (CDT)